


Time to Relax

by LuceCannon21



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceCannon21/pseuds/LuceCannon21
Summary: Jack forces Rhys to take a load off before bed.





	Time to Relax

Rhys could feel Jack’s presence buzzing in the back of his head, like he had a hand across the back of his neck. Even when he was silent, which was not very often, he was a palpable presence, like a humidity that hung over the room. Sticky, and hot.

The small back room that Rhys had taken to sleeping in was full of the AI’s presence. It was bizarre, having another mind in his own. The socket of his Echo gear buzzing like a hornet’s nest. “Jack, can you just come out. It’s easier for me to sleep if I can see you.”

“Oh really?” The slightly distorted voice buzzed in his head, the fuzzy projection of light on his eye appearing, sitting across the floor from him, chin rested on his hands like a teen girl at a birthday sleepover. “I’m flattered Kiddo, that’s the sweetest thing you’ve said to me recently.”

“When I can’t see you, I still know youre there, but I can’t place where you are. Like a rat in the walls or something.” Mumbling, his tired eyes squinting at the apparition in front of him.

“I take it back, youre being quite rude.” His form floated closer to Rhys, who rolled so he didn’t have to face him, though Jack instantly teleported into his field of vision once more. “I have a question.” He was now less than a foot away from him, the details of his face extremely visible. 

“What is it Jack?” He groaned, his body aching from exhaustion.

“How come I never see you jerk it?” His question was abrupt and blunt. “Like I’m in your body, and every person I have ever met has at least eventually learned to pleasure themself. But you? Youre a god damn Gregorian monk.” He looked Rhys up and down. “You a eunuch or something?”

“Wh-What no!” His face was vivid red. “It just hasn’t really been on my mind alright?” He rolled back over, Jack once again lying next to him.

“Oh I get it, you’ve been too busy dealing with the whole, guy in your brain thing.” Winking, Jack glided closer. “Well you have time now.”

“Why are you so intent on watching me masturbate?” Rhys shot up, trying not to look at the smirking brain ghost. “Is it like some weird kink?”  
“Oh it’s a perfectly average kink. Trust me on that.” He floated so he was cross legged, hovering in front of Rhys. “I think you’re probably pent up, and you should take some time to relax and unload. Literally.”

“I’m more interested in sleep right now. Good night Jack.” He pulled the blanket over his head and heard a low laugh.

“I don’t think so kiddo.” His prosthetic arm suddenly stopped responding, he couldn’t feel the pressure sensors on his hand, and recognized that it was still moving. It was like a more surreal version of a limb falling asleep. Except he knew he wasn’t doing anything.

The hand fumbled with the belt around his waist, and he attempted to shove it away. “Jack are you doing this?” He attempted to hold his own arm down, looking absolutely moronic, but the awkward positon serving its purpose.

“You’re no fun princess.” His voice was inside his brain once more, much more like a thought with a syncopated speech pattern than his normal, projected voice. “I guess I’ll have to demand you use some of your vacation hours.” Rhys felt a jolt behind his eye, and from his temple, his spine tensing and causing his non-metallic arm to fly back from the grip it had on his other elbow. He tried moving it again, but those same sharp shocks ran down his nerves, causing him to tense up, lying flat on his back. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you”

His cybernetic hand completed its migration beneath his beltline, a soft synthesized chuckle wormed its way through his brain. “See, you’re enjoying this. I know how to treat my workers right.”

The hand pushed the fabric of his slacks below his hips, allowing for his body to touch the hot air in the room. The hand slowly slid around his member. The colder metal hitting soft skin surprisingly softly, there was no pinching or overly icy surface. “There you go, just relax kiddo. You need to let me treat you.” The shocks stopped, but Rhys didn’t resist, his body going slack as his own fingers pressed and teased his body like he never had before.

“I don’t- I don’t usually do it like this.” He mumbled, blushing as he looked away from the action his body performed involuntarily.

“Well, you should always change things up. Also, I have more experience with this kind of thing probably. Pleasuring others.” Rhys felt Jack’s voice echo in his head.  
“Y-yeah, you do.” He moaned nervously.

“’Yeah, you do’ what?” Jack said teasingly, tightening his grip around Rhys.

“S-sir! You’re good at this sir.” He was panting.

“Are you a bottom usually Rhys? When it comes to sex.” He asked teasingly, Rhys’s legs twitching as he continued his actions.

“Y-Yeah, usually.” He gasped as Jack once again tightened his grip on Rhys.

“I’m guessing you like men?” He said ever so nonchalantly, causing Rhys to go red.

“Yeah… I like anyone generally- t-though I hardly ever get anywhere.” He muttered that last part, but knew that Jack could practically read his thoughts, so a whisper was nothing to him.

“How about you show me how good of a bottom you could be?” Rhys stared at the ceiling, his mouth open in surprise as he panted. “How about you lick those fingers you can use.”

“Y-yes sir!” he gasped, Jack’s words causing that buzzing in the back of his head to intensify, heat spreading across his chest as embarrassment turned to arousal. He quietly slid a few of his fingers into his mouth, trying to get them at least slightly slippery.

“You’re doing well kiddo.” The praise sent Rhys’s pulse pounding as he rolled so he was chest down on the bed on his knees, stretching himself as he panted into the blankets.

“T-Thank you Sir.” He gasped, his body twitching as he pressed deeper in himself. Jack had him moving his hand much quicker.

“I can only imagine how much of a slut you are in bed. You didn’t even wait for me to tell you to start.” Rhys gasped as a twinge of electricity shot down his spine.

“I-I’m sorry sir!” He was pink and gasping. “A-Ah- Jack- Please!”

“Don’t stop playing with yourself princess.” His arm did not slow, in fact it sped up, and started vibrating. Rhys cried out, his back arching and the fingers on his left hand curling. His heart pounded in his ears. “I want to watch you come like you never have before.”

Rhys shouted nonsense as his body could hardly keep itself propped up. He fell on his left side, Jack continuing to change settings on his hand, pulsing and rubbing Rhys till he was sure the young man was going to black out from pleasure.

There was a violent jolt as Rhys’s back curved and his eyes fluttered, chest tensing and relaxing as he came over the blankets and himself. He gasped and panted in low, frantic huffs of air. “W-was I good?”

“Absolutely perfect sweetheart. Isn’t this so much better?” Jack returned control of his arm, appearing next to Rhys’s twitching body, his left arm still pinned underneath his side as his right curled around his torso.

“I’m so tired…” He muttered, looking up at Jack. “It feels like I’m melting.”

“That’s what it’s supposed to feel like cupcake. Now get some rest, I want to see you doing this yourself in the morning.” He smirked, and watched Rhys grow pink once more.

“Oh my own?” He said nervously, shifting his body till he was under the covers again.

“I want to see a good show. Goodnight kiddo.” Rhys watched as Jack’s form vanished, the soft buzzing in his head resuming but filling him with less a sense of paranoia and more nervous excitement. He wanted to impress Jack. He wanted to give him a good show.

“Good night Sir.” He muttered, curling up and allowing the heat of the room to once more wrap around him, quickly dragging him into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written out of love for someone and the promise of candy.


End file.
